It's Raining Cats and Dogs
by ampersandandink
Summary: Puppy!Blaine/Kitty!Kurt. Kurt and Mercedes have been in a pack consisting of just them for a while, and they've been fine, except now Kurt has a bit puppy stalker.


**Author's Note:** So, I have with keeping my stories in one tense, so hopefully I caught all of errors. Also, thank you for midnightatmine over on tumblr for being my beta for this.

* * *

><p>Lima has a bit of a problem with stray animals. Except it isn't really a problem at all, because everyone in Lima loves the stray animals. So much so that just about all of the animals have tags with names some of the kids in towns have picked for them. There are about two to three packs of kittens with about three to four kittens in a pack, and there are three to four packs of puppies with about four to five pups in the pack.<p>

The people of Lima never try to keep the stray cats or dogs, just leave out some water and food now and again, and when it would get too cold or too hot or would rain they open their door to the animals.

Kurt and Mercedes were a bit of a special case. A lot of people knew of the white ragamuffin with the piercing blue eyes and the black British Longhair with a bit of an attitude, but still loved to cuddle with you ever chance she got. A lot of people referred to them as Salt & Pepper. They're a special case because they didn't really have a pack, they just had each other, and they were just fine having it be just them. Honestly.

It was a rainy Thursday night in November in Lima. On nights like these Kurt and Mercedes usually split up and went to different homes to stay dry. Mercedes went to the Fabray's. The Fabray girl, Quinn, was very fond of Mercedes. Kurt usually went to Burt Hummel's house. Kurt saw Mr. Hummel as a bit of a lonely man who deserved joy in his life, so every once in a while (rain or shine) Kurt liked to go to Mr. Hummel's and spend some time with him. It helped that Mr. Hummel liked to spoil him a bit.

Lately he'd been hesitant to go over to Mr. Hummel's house. Mr. Hummel had been seeing Carole Hudson recently. Kurt was happy for Mr. Hummel. He's a nice man and she's a nice lady, and they deserved to be happy. It's just…there was a certain light brown Manx named Finn who was known to hang around Carole. Finn and Kurt used to be okay with each other, but then Kurt decided maybe they should be…better friends. Finn did not agree with Kurt's decision, and they got into a bit of a tiff that ended in an agreement that they would stay away from each other.

With this agreement in place Kurt knows that if he tries to go to Mr. Hummel's that Finn might already be there. Kurt's suspicions were confirmed when he peered into Mr. Hummel's window to see him and Ms. Hudson cuddling on the couch with Finn curled up at their feet. Kurt couldn't decide if he was upset because Finn got there first or because he was still getting rained on.

Kurt didn't worry too much because he had a backup house to stay at. Lucky for the stray animals of Lima there was one teenager who could actually talk to animals. Brittany S. Peirce.

Kurt got to the Peirce's as fast as he could while trying to avoid the rain. When he got there he scratched the door a couple of times before it finally opened.

"Kurt!" Brittany cheered. "I haven't seen you in a while. Are you looking for a place to stay until the rain is gone?" She asks.

"Yes I am."

"Well we've got some space here, but I have to warn you about a Lord Tubbigton. He's quitting smoking again so he's a bit grumpy. Oh, and Santana's sleeping over and she brought a puppy with her. I hope you don't mind."

"As long as it's warm and dry in here it'll be fine." Kurt said while stepping inside.

"Would you like some warm milk?" She asked. Kurt purred and nuzzles her ankle in response. She giggles and headed towards the kitchen, Kurt in tow. While she heated up the milk Kurt weaved between her legs, causing her to giggle some more.

"Keep it down!" A rough voice rang through the kitchen. They both turned to see Lord Tubbington trudging away. They both looked at each other before quietly laughing.

Finally the milk was done and Brittany put down the bowl near the fire place before saying goodnight to him and skipping back to her room.

Kurt was halfway through his milk when he heard the thud of paws coming his way.

"Whatcha got there?" An excited voice asked Kurt. He looked up to see a scruffy black puppy. "Is that milk? Is it good? Can I have some?" The puppy asked quickly.

"…sure." Kurt replied, backing away from the bowl so he can take a sip.

The puppy lapped up almost the entire bowl before speaking again.

"Hi I'm Blaine. I'm a dog-well a puppy, but soon I'll be a dog. What's your name? You have pretty fur. Is it soft?"

"My name is Kurt. You must be the pup Santana brought over." Kurt answers hesitantly.

"You know Santana? Isn't she nice? Jeff says she isn't nice but I know she is. She pets me and feeds me whenever I see her so I know she's nice."

Kurt didn't know what to make of the pup. He was very…enthusiastic. Kurt has dealt with pups before, but nothing like this. He was nice, but not really what Kurt was used to being around.

"Why are you over here by the fire? Are you cold? Do you need someone to cuddle with? Cause I'll cuddle with you. You look like you have soft fur. Can I touch it? I bet you have the softest fur of any cat ever."

"Um…sure I-" Kurt tried to answer, but halfway through the word sure Blaine already was nuzzling Kurt's neck and under his chin. Kurt tried not to purr.

"Wow," Blaine said slowly while pulling away. "_You're incredible_." He announced in amazement with a sparkle in his eyes. If Kurt didn't have fur he would probably be blushing, though he'd never admit it.

"T-thank you," Kurt stuttered.

Kurt's not sure how it happened, but when he woke up the next morning he notices a heated weight on his back. He blinked a couple times before turning his head to see the pup from last night's head resting on his back, the dog peacefully asleep.

Kurt swears it wasn't adorable. Not at all. Not in the least.

Suddenly Blaine's lids opened revealing his bright hazel eyes. Once he realizes who he'd been sleeping on his eyes somehow lit up even more. He then rolled onto his back and scooted up so he would be face to face with Kurt. He reached out a paw to smooth down Kurt's cheek before giving Kurt a smile that almost showed all of his teeth.

"Good morning Kurt. How did you sleep? I slept well. You're so soft. It makes me happy. Did I keep you warm? You looked cold after you fell asleep so I thought I should cuddle with you and kept you warm." Blaine said quickly in a rough, just-woke-up voice, finishing his speech with another bright smile.

There was a sudden warmth in Kurt's chest that he couldn't understand or explain. He shook it off as he got up and inspected his fur, pawing to fix parts that weren't to his liking.

"I was very warm, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way." Kurt announces, giving Blaine one last nod before prancing to the door. "BRITTANY!" Kurt called out, hoping the girl would hear and open the door for him.

"BRITTANY!" Another voice called next to Kurt, scaring him and causing him to jump a bit. Kurt looked over to see Blaine sitting proudly next to him, stupid grin right on his face.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked indignantly.

"You said you have to go." Blaine answers, like Kurt should have known.

"Yes, so why are _you_ here?"

"I'm going with you!" Blaine said, smile never leaving his lips.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"You make me happy and I don't want you to leave so I decided I'm going to come with you." Blaine answered, then leaned over and licked Kurt's cheek.

Before Kurt had time to react to any of Blaine's actions Brittany entered the room.

"It looks like Kurt made a new friend." She said with a smirk before opening the door. If Kurt didn't love her so much he would scratch her or bite her or…something. Instead he sends her a dirty look before trudging down the stairs, Blaine hot on his heels.

As they walked Blaine talked. A lot. He told Kurt that his pack had come from a couple towns over and how they had only been in town for about two months. He told Kurt about all of his friends. About Wes (the leader), David (who was "totally in love" with Wes if he admitted it or not, and was kind of like a second in command), Jeff (who was the youngest and therefor the most playful), and Nick (who Jeff's partner in love and crime). Blaine said he was like the spokesperson of the group. He loved to talk to new people or animals or trees or plants, and was always making friends. He asked Kurt a _lot_ of questions. Blaine learned that Kurt only has one cat friend named Mercedes. He used to have more, but when Blaine tried to ask about them Kurt told him to move on so he did. He learned that Kurt is a really good listener, and that he can walk really fast, and that he knows a lot of confusing ways to get to one place.

They finally got to their destination, the dumpster behind Breadstix. A lot of the animals came by the back of the restaurant at least once a day for some old bread and water or, if the workers were feeling kind that day, some milk. Kurt and Mercedes had designated it as their meeting place whenever they had to split up for the night.

As they approached Blaine saw some bread and excitedly ran for it while Kurt walked up to Mercedes.

"And who is that?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt muttered, trying to look anywhere but at her. It's then that Blaine decided to introduce himself. He ran towards them and skid to a stop, running into Kurt a bit, almost pushing him over.

"Hi I'm Blaine. I'm a dog-well a puppy, but soon I'll be a dog. You must be Mercedes. You look softer then Kurt described you." Blaine introduced with his seemingly permanent smile.

"Hello Blaine. Yeah, I am Mercedes. Where did you meet Kurt?" She asked him with a smile Blaine read as kind but Kurt read as smug.

"Santana brought me to a tall girl's house. Her name was Brittany. I was running around the house and then I saw Kurt and he looked so soft, and then it turned out he was the softest kitty in the world so I cuddled with him." Blaine explained. Kurt buried his face in his paws.

"And why are you here with him?"

"He said he was going to leave, but I didn't want him to leave because he makes me happy so I decided to follow him. In my pack I'm kind of the odd one out so I thought maybe I could stay with Kurt, and then he mentioned you and I love new friends so I was hoping you'd want to be friends with me and let me in your pack."

"I would love to be friends with you." Mercedes assured, smiling genuinely this time. Blaine barked in excitement then leaned over to nuzzle her cheek.

"I love new friends! New friend, do you mind if I go eat more bread?"

"Go ahead, sugar." Mercedes told him. Halfway through the word Sugar he sped off towards the bread. Mercedes followed him with her eyes, seeing some other pups she knows (Puckerman and Matt) chowing down as well. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

"I don't ever want to talk about it." Kurt stated, not moving his face from his paws. Finally Kurt looked up to see Mercedes giving him a glare. "Fine, so I have a dog stalker now. Whatever. He'll get bored soon and leave to find someone else to bother soon."

"Sure." Mercedes said slowly, not believing him.

Blaine did not get bored with Kurt and leave to find someone else to bother. With each passing day he seemed to like Kurt more and more, walking closer and closer to him and licking and petting him randomly. Mercedes found it cute, endearing, and hilarious. If Kurt was being honest with himself he did too, but if Kurt had learned anything from Finn it was that honesty was a terrible thing, so instead he lied to himself, Mercedes, and Blaine by acting annoyed.

A week after they first met, Blaine somehow talked them into going to the park. Kurt and Mercedes sat under the shade of a tree while Blaine ran around, chasing birds and making friends with kids. Kurt was hoping running around would get all of Blaine's energy out even though he knew it wouldn't.

"So, it's been a week and he still likes you." Mercedes pointed out while watching Blaine sniff a little girl's hand.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Kurt said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Kurt, why are you being like this? He's a nice pup. Probably the nicest pup we've ever met. And he likes you. He really likes you. He left his pack for you. Can't you be nice to him? I know you must like him, at least a little." Mercedes pleads.

"He's…" Kurt started. He wanted to finish with a lot of nice, affirming words, but instead what comes out was, "…okay."

"Okay? You have some seriously problems you know that?" Mercedes glared. Kurt sighed. "I'm going to get some water."

As Kurt watches her go he didn't notice Blaine coming up to him until something was dropped in front of him. He looked down to find a dead bird, and then looked up to see Blaine with a proud smile on his face, some of his teeth red with blood.

"W-what's this?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"I got you a present. I caught a bird for you." Blaine explained, his pride obvious in his voice.

If Kurt was being honest with himself, he would have told Blaine that catching him a bird was probably one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for him besides letting him stay at their house, but Kurt didn't like honesty more then he liked Blaine, so instead he had to do something he didn't really want to do.

"Thank you…but, I-I don't want it." Kurt said, cringing a bit at his own rudeness. Blaine's face droped. "I-it's really nice, but I-"

"-Oh-"

"-yeah."'

"Well," Blaine started, looking on the verge of tears, "I'll just, um, take it back then." Blaine leaned down, taking it back in his mouth again. "I'm sorry," he mumbled around the bird before walking off with his head hung low.

"It's okay," Kurt reassured. "It was a nice thought, though. Really." He yelled when Blaine is a bit farther away.

"Why is he walking away like that?" Mercedes asked. "If I didn't know any better I would say he was sad."

"I just reject a bird he caught for me," Kurt explained dejectedly.

"You make me sick," Mercedes said before plopping down next to him. Kurt knew she didn't mean it, and maybe even would have laughed if he wasn't making himself sick.

A couple days after that, the rag tag pack found themselves wondering around after dark when they stumbled upon a group of pups Kurt and Mercedes had never seen before. There was two cuddled together sleeping, and the other two were lying so that they were face to face, conversing quietly. Blaine, on the other hand, knew exactly who they were, and lit up before running excitedly over to them. Kurt and Mercedes followed him, worried about the excitable pup and not exactly sure what was going on.

"WES! DAVID! JEFF! NICK!" Blaine yelped excitedly. All four pups head's shot up.

Then Kurt and Mercedes understood.

"BLAINE! They chorused. They all ran to each other then started to bit and lick and jump playfully at each other. Kurt and Mercedes watching, not quiet getting the concept of how pups 'play'.

"Where have you been?" Wes asked after the pups had settled down and taken a seat. Kurt and Mercedes walked up slowly and sat just behind Blaine.

"Guys, I met the most amazing kitty. His name is Kurt and he's so soft. He makes me happy so decided to follow him so he won't leave." Blaine explains. "And then I remembered how Nick has Jeff and how you have David-"

"We aren't together," David quickly interjected.

"Maybe you should do us all a favor and change that," Jeff piped up. Nick tried to hide his giggle in Jeff's light fur.

"So, I thought maybe Kurt would let me join his pack and his friend-who's now my friend-Mercedes said I could so now I am." Blaine announced like it's the best news any of them could ever hear.

"And that's them?" Wes asked, nodding his head at the animals behind Blaine. Blaine turned around, then back to the pups and nodded excitedly.

"The white one is Kurt, and the black one is Mercedes. Aren't the best? And they are so soft. Pet them and see." Blaine tells them.

Before Kurt could protest a group of pups he had just met had their paws all over them. Normally he would freak out, clawing and biting at them before they could mess up his impeccable fur, but for some reason he stood proudly. Almost like he wanted to show off for Blaine's friends.

"Wow."

"You were right."

"This is the softest cat ever."

"I know, right? I've been with them for a whole lot of days now, and he's just as soft as when I first met him." Blaine explained. Kurt tried not to smile, he really did.

After a bit of catching up (and David finally giving Wes the lick on the cheek everyone has been waiting for) Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes decided to say their goodbyes.

"So, you're really happy now?" Wes asked him. Blaine looked over to where Kurt and Mercedes were saying their goodbyes to Jeff and Nick (more like Nick trying to stop Jeff as he licked the both of them over and over again).

"I think I am."

"You really like him don't you?" David asked as he comes up next to Wes, resting his head on Wes' shoulder.

"I…he's special, you know?" Blaine described, getting his feelings out the best he could.

"I know." David and Wes said at the same time. Blaine laughed before licking both of them across their faces and trotting off to follow Kurt and Mercedes.

Three weeks after Blaine first joined Kurt ad Mercedes, they're all back at Breadstix. Kurt and Mercedes were laying in the shade while Blaine talked with Puckerman over the bread when Brittany came up to the animals, Santana attached to her by their pinkies.

"Santana!" Blaine yelped when he saw her. She knelt down as he ran up to her, jumping into her lap and licking her face in-between telling her about Kurt. Brittany knelt down next to them. She waited for him to stop talking about Kurt (since she could actually understand him) before getting his attention.

"Hi, Blaine." Brittany said excitedly.

"Hi Brittany. How are you? I'm good. Did you hear what I said about Kurt? He's so soft." Blaine rambled, excited to see humans he knew that knew him.

"I did hear. I'm very happy for you," Brittany smiled. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Me and San have something for you." Brittany explained. Santana then pulled out a blue and red striped collar. On it was a tag that read 'BLAINE'.

"Is…is that for me?" Blaine asked, frozen in shock. Brittany nodded. Blaine started barking loudly and running around them in excitement.

"You need to calm down so we can put this on you, okay?" Brittany said in hopes to calm him down.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Blaine repeated, running around the two girls a couple times before stopping in front of them, sitting with his head held high. Santana clasped the collar on. Blaine waited a total of maybe three seconds before continuing to run around yelping about his amazing new collar.

Brittany and Santana took a few minutes to pet and catch up with Kurt and Mercedes before leaving, joined yet again at the pinkies.

"What was that pup going on about?" Santana asked as they walk to her car.

"He's in love."

A month after the first rainy night that brought Kurt and Blaine together, another storm hits Lima. While Mercedes traveled to Quinn's, Blaine followed Kurt to Mr. Hummel's.

Kurt looked through Mr. Hummel's window and didn't see any sign of Ms. Hudson or Finn, Just Mr. Hummel watching TV, so he scurried to his door and started scratching. Blaine decided to help him out and pound his paw on the door. Quicker than usual the door opened.

"Look who it is," Mr. Hummel laughed. "Please, come in." He opened the door wider and steps out of the way so Kurt and Blaine could come in. "I see you've brought a friend." He said then turns to the pup. "And what's your name?" Mr. Hummel asked.

"Blaine!" He piped up, not fully understanding that no one besides Brittany could actually understand them. Mr. Hummel reached down and read his collar instead.

"Blaine, is it? Well it's nice to meet you Blaine. Would you boys like some milk?" Kurt nuzzled his ankle for his yes. Blaine barked his.

Mr. Hummel heated up some milk and put down two bowls near the fire. He made sure to pet them both plenty before announcing he was going to bed.

Instead of drinking out of his own bowl, Blaine decided to drink out of Kurt's bowl. Kurt was too tired and cold to care.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Blaine broke the silence. Kurt looked at him expectantly. "It reminds me of how we met. The fire. The milk. Your fur." Blaine smiled softly.

"You really like me, don't you?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded vigorously.

"D-do you like me? I know I kind of force myself on you." Blaine asked, his eyes bigger than ever, nerves evident in his voice and stance.

Kurt knew this would be his chance to get rid of Blaine. He could tell him that he doesn't like him. That he never liked him. That he was just being nice. That after tonight should Blaine should just go back to his old pack.

"Yeah. I think…I think I like you. Just a bit, though." Kurt admitted, eyes glued to the ground.

Blaine smiled so bright it lit up parts of the living room the light of the fire didn't reach. Then he nuzzles Kurt's cheek, giving him a few licks as well.

That night they fall asleep cuddled together on purpose.

The next day Kurt and Blaine were the first to arrive at Breadstix. Blaine was off eating some bread while Kurt waited for Mercedes. When he spotted her walking up he notices she wasn't alone. A lighter dog was jumping around her, knocking into her a couple times, before seeing the bread and running to it.

"This seems familiar," Kurt said when Mercedes finally got to where he was. She smiled.

"His name is Sam. Quinn got him from her neighbors a couple weeks ago. He decided he liked me and wanted to join the pack," Mercedes smiled.

"Another one?" Kurt groaned.

"Hey, come on. Would it really be that bad if he joined? We haven't been a full pack for a while now. Ever since Tina and Artie went off to start a family it's just been the two of us-"

"And we've been perfectly fine that way." Kurt interrupted.

"It's been nice having Blaine around. You can't tell me you don't want him to stay, can you?" She asked. He looked over to where Blaine was playing with Puckerman, while Sam was eating a bread roll greedily, oblivious to anything other but food. His thoughts revert to the night before, his chance to get rid of Blaine.

"…no. I can't." He whispered.

"So let Sam stay with us. See how it goes. If you get one, I get one." She smirked. Kurt nodded, looking at the ground. It's then that Blaine decided to join them.

"Hi Mercedes. How did you sleep? I slept well. I got to cuddle with Kurt again. I don't think you know how soft he is. It's ridiculous. We got milk again too. I like milk." Blaine rambled on like Kurt and Mercedes were used to by now. "I'm going to get more bread." He announced before running over to where the rolls were scattered.

When he gets there he sees a pup he hasn't met.

"Hi!" He greeted excitedly.

"Hi I'm Sam. I'm a dog-well a puppy, but soon I'll be a dog." Sam said excitedly.

"Me too. Except my name is Blaine." He said with even more excitement.

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Yes. Do you want to meet my other friends?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Sam answered quickly before following Blaine back over to Kurt and Mercedes.

A week and a half after Sam joins them they find themselves at the park yet again.

Sam and Mercedes had really taken a liking to each other. She thought he was the cutest thing in the world, and he can barely stop petting her and licking her, and can hardly stand it when he isn't by her side.

Sam and Blaine got along famously. Sam had never had another pup friend before and liked that he had someone who understood him, and Blaine was happy to have someone who liked running around and talking as much as he did.

Kurt couldn't deny that Sam and Mercedes was the cutest thing he's ever seen, besides Blaine. After that night at Mr. Hummel's, Blaine had taken to curling up with Kurt when it was time to go to sleep. He still hadn't shown Blaine any sign of affection beyond that. He still wasn't convinced he should like Blaine, but he found that his reasons for rejecting Blaine were quickly disappearing.

As Kurt and Mercedes lounged in the shade, Sam and Blaine ran round around in the sun, making new friends and chasing birds. The Sam suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What? What is it?" Blaine asked with concern.

"I think I want to get Mercedes a present."

"That's a good idea. I've been want to get Kurt one too, but I don't know what to get though because I tried to give him a bird I caught for him but he said he didn't want it." Blaine remembered with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"We should think real hard then and come up with a present they couldn't possibly refuse." Sam suggests. They looked around the park while they try to think of the perfect present. "I got it!"

Kurt was almost asleep when he felt a tap on his back. When he opened his eyes he looked up to see Blaine with a mouthful of flowers. Blaine set them down and nudged them towards Kurt.

"Wha-"

"I got you another present. I hope you like this one." Blaine said earnestly with hope bubbling in his eyes. Kurt looked over to see Mercedes licking Sam's cheek, her own bunch of flowers at her feet. He looks up at Blaine who is still looking at him expectantly, waiting for approval. He suddenly understood the warmth in his chest.

Kurt then leaned up and gave Blaine a lick on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Authors Note:<strong> Also, if you were wondering, I was thinking Blaine would be an Affenpinscher and Sam would be a Norfolk Terrier, but that don't have to be.


End file.
